IRNV scope
An IRNV scope, or infrared/night vision scope, is a scope with night vision, that highlights heat signatures as orange. This is useful for finding enemies at night, through foliage, or other possible cover. Battlefield 3 The IRNV is a scope featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer An M40A5 attached with the IRNV scope is equipped by the player during the mission, Night Shift, in order to compensate for the mission's dark environments. The M82A3 that is acquired during the mission Kaffarov has an IRNV, also the enemies at the courtyard where the player has to shoot though the smoke also have weapons with IRNV. In the last mission of the game, a Saiga 12K or MP7 attached with an IRNV can be picked up from defeated PLR insurgents at the sewer sections. Co-Op The IRNV scope is equipped on many of the weapons such as the M4A1 and M249 in the mission Exfiltration. Multiplayer The IRNV scope may be unlocked for weapons accepting optical attachments, excluding the .44 Magnum, alongside the first Service Star awarded at 100 kills; the only exceptions being the AS Val, which unlocks the attachment after 60 kills, the G53 at 90 kills, and the A-91 and the M5K and the AKS-74U, which unlock it at 125 kills. Most weapons receive a simple dot reticle, but battle and sniper rifles get a mil-dot reticle similar to the x8 scope. The IRNV scope can help counter the tactical light and glare from bright light sources, so it is easier to see the target. Unlike other unzoomed sights, the IRNV scope sways heavily when in use and, like sniper scopes, can be stabilized by holding the sprint button ( (PC), (PS3), (Xbox 360)) or using a bipod. The IRNV scope can be partially countered by the Spec Ops camouflage, causing only the player's limbs to glow and not the vest on his torso. Deceased players and destroyed ground vehicles quickly lose heat recognition on the sight and so targets appear fairly prominent, as little else shares the same color. Currently in Multiplayer, enemy targets are only highlighted at fairly short range - roughly 10–15 meters, the highlight effect fading rapidly as the target's distance increases. Players using the Spec Ops black camouflage will not glow as strongly as other players. The IRNV scope has been patched repeatedly since the game's release. At launch, the scope had a very long IR "orange glow" range and clear sight to long distances. After the first patch, the IR component was significantly nerfed, and fogging made the scope useless beyond 20 meters. The September 2012 (1.06) patch reduced the fogging effect, making the scope viable again at midrange; enemies at long range are still difficult to see. Some maps like Grand Bazaar still have fogging due to weather conditions. Gallery Battlefield 3 IRVN Thermal Optics.png|'IRNV Scope' Thermal Mine 01.jpg|Mounted on an 870MCS Thermal Mine 02.jpg|M15 Anti-tank Mine as seen through IRNV Battlefield 4 The IRNV 1X is an attachment featured in Battlefield 4. It is available for all weapons except handguns and is unlocked through Battlepacks. The IRNV scope can see through dust and some forms of smoke, and through reflections on water or glass surfaces, allowing users to better attack enemies that are underwater or hiding inside buildings. The ability to see through dust makes this sight a valuable attachment for Gulf of Oman, for the dust storm that rolls in hinders visibility greatly. Strong lights and fires, such as those made by flashlight attachments, certain grenades, or open-burning fire, can blind players using the IRNV scope, however. It has undergone some changes compared to Battlefield 3. It now has no noticeable scope sway, and it provides the same screen zoom as other 1x sights, rather than less. It also incorporates built-in rangefinding. The effective range for detecting enemy personnel is about 40-50 meters, while heat signatures such as vehicles can be seen at a distance of about 70 meters. Heat signatures are slightly brighter and more visible in the very center of the sight. At long range, the view can become rather fuzzy and difficult to use. It is worth noting that there's also a Battlepack-unlocked FLIR sight, functioning in a similar way but with a black-white view and a slightly higher magnification. Gallery Battlefield_4_IRNV_Scope_Screenshot_1.png|The IRNV Scope attached to the UTS-15 shotgun, which also has Canted Iron Sights equipped. Battlefield_4_IRNV_Scope_Screenshot_2.png|Viewing through the IRNV Scope in pre-release footage. BF4 irnv2.png|Viewing through the IRNV Scope. Note the different scope reticle as well as the Range Finder. BF4_irnv1.png|The IRNV 1X attached to the FAMAS BF4_irnvblind.png|Blinding effect of Hand Flares on the IRNV Battlefield Hardline The IRNV (IR 1x) is an attachment featured in Battlefield Hardline, functioning similar to the Battlefield 4 variant. Trivia *The scope was first seen in the Battlefield 3 Co-Op Trailer at Gamescom 2011, in which they were attached on the SVD, the M249 and the G3 during the co-op mission "Exfiltration". *The IRNV scope model appears to be visually based on the AN/PAS-13 "Light" model. *The scope still functions as it had prior to the patches in singleplayer and co-op. *Targets seen through glass like car or house windows are visible, but don't glow. This mimics glass blocking IR light in real life as well. This can be seen several times in the mission Kaffarov. *When looking through the scope outside of aiming, one can see that the scope model is actually transparent. This is best seen when aiming multiple times in a second or if a bipod is deployed and the player is not aiming. *The scope highlights unused vehicles and other cold objects, but not fires that are part of map design. *The IRNV scope can allow players to see through the visual filtering caused by being out of bounds. The player's normal vision is still compromised, and the boundary timer continues as normal. *A rare glitch may cause enemies not to glow while aiming down the sight. Category:Optics Category:Attachments of Battlefield 3 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 4 Category:Attachments of Battlefield Hardline Category:Night combat